


Strung Out On Your Kiss

by vexbatch



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Caring James T. Kirk, Consent is Sexy, Crymaxing, D/s Vibes, Dom Spock (Star Trek), Established Relationship, Indulgent Spock, M/M, Minor Spock/Nyota Uhura, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Semi-Public Sex, Slutty Kirk, Sub Jim, and spock is here to give it to him, everyone knows about everyone and it's okay, jim is just here to have a good time, rave lube, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: After a long, diplomatic mission, Spock goes to collect his boyfriend. After wading through the crowded rave, they find themselves in a secluded bathroom....shenanigans ensue.Kisses Bingo: Forehead Bump
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Strung Out On Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I’m dedicating this piece to the crew of the TH Enterprise; I love all of you, and thank you for indulging in all my E-rated shenanigans. Big thanks to our Kirk for betaing this for me; you rock!!. Thanks also to our Sulu for inspiring the line of thought of what new types of lube will be invented in the future! Additional thanks to our Chekov for inspiring the use of “glow stick” as slang for dick. Title from Poppies by KNGDAVD

It had been a long mission. An important one, diplomatic and full of pleasantries, cleverly veiled threats, and binding treaties, which meant that Spock has been sent as their ranking liaison, followed by Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Hadley. 

Meanwhile, the good captain had been whiling away his time on another moon of Phittyr. It was a good move, strategic and logical for all that Dr. McCoy might rail that Jim could use the practice in diplomacy. But Spock was the one who had been chosen, not for his skilled tongue, but for his knowledge of the previous agreements, while Jim partook of the amenities Phittyr had to offer.

They had finished their business several hours early, and Jim's final message had been to enjoy themselves until it was time to shove off. 

Phittyr was an elegant system, one gaseous planetoid supporting four moons, all of which were sorted and divided to the greatest benefit of the Phittyr people, along with any visitors. Spock and his crew were shuttling from Liat, the hub for interplanetary communication, governing, teaching, and distribution. There was Morat, which contained the perfect habitat for cultivating the crops and herding animals necessary to feed the Phittyr people as well as those for several systems around. Aeir was the quietest of the quartet, as well as the most secretive; there had been a particular clause in the agreements preventing further inquiry from outsiders into the goings on of Aeir.

But Diat, where Jim had spent the entire trip, and where Spock was now headed, was the hub of excitement and entertainment. There were theaters, circuses, bands playing, constant dancing, and the press of bodies and joy. It was a hub of energy that Jim fit in perfectly with.

As the ship touched down, Spock flipped open his locator to find Jim, following the pinging down the street. The shuttle was waiting on a few other of their crew that had partaken of the festivities, but they would need to leave before the sun set on Diat in order to meet the rendezvous with the Galactic Federation and their next round of diplomatic politicking.

Jim wasn't far from the docking bays, presumably knowing that Spock would be coming to retrieve him in short order. He wound his way through the crowds that were dancing to a beat being piped out from a stage over to the left. Spock approached one of the few covered establishments in the area, confirming that Jim was inside before clipping the locator back onto his belt. 

Fortunately, customs on Diat required explicit permission before touching another, with most establishments using a visual shortcut to indicate consent, which meant that Spock was able to make his way through the undulating bodies and straight into the little bar called  _ Red Skies. _

It was dark and loud inside, the scent of sweat and alcohol and fevered joy filling Spock's nose. He ignored it, gazing across the sea of moving people as his eyes adjusted, until he could find that singular head of blonde hair, now mussed and sweat streaked as he danced. 

Jim appeared oblivious to Spock's gaze, which meant that Spock was able to take a moment and enjoy the play of lights over Jim’s skin, the sweat gleaming as he moved to the beat, head thrown back as several pairs of hands roved over his fishnet-covered torso, the glowing necklace indicating consent reflecting off his skin.

Spock strode forward, cutting through the crowd until he was next to Jim, and now that he was closer, Spock was able to take in the fact that Jim was wearing tiniest golden shorts he’d ever seen. Shaking his head fondly, Spock caught Jim’s eye and was treated to the wonder that was Jim’s beaming smile, nearly as radiant as the twin suns of Kepler-16b. 

"Spock! You came!" He could barely hear Jim, so Spock leaned down to reply into Jim's ear.

"I came to retrieve you." Spock could  _ feel _ the shiver run through Jim at that, and Spock let a smile creep out, an almost involuntary reaction to being able to elicit a shiver from Jim despite the hot press of bodies around them. 

He pulled back just enough to read the hungry look in Jim's eye, pupils large and teeth worrying at his lower lip. Jim’s gaze flickered to something over Spock's shoulder, and when Spock turned, he could vaguely see the door to what looked like a bathroom. 

They'd talked about this before, about having sex in a public area, outside the ship. Diat was actually the perfect place for it; semi-public sex was common enough that most closets and bathrooms had various lube and protection on offer, along with timed locks for privacy.

Though the press of bodies around him was not particularly appealing, Spock glanced back down at Jim, seeing the hopeful, hungry, questioning look there. If Spock said no, Jim would drop it and they’d go back to the ship, he knew that. But…

Spock glanced back at the door. He  _ had _ just gotten done with a tedious few days of meetings without Jim….It would be nice to feel Jim’s skin beneath his hands, to feel  _ surrounded _ by Jim like they hadn’t been able to do in at least a week…

Looking back down, Spock could feel a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth as he nodded. Jim’s face broke into an open beam, somehow even brighter than the last, and Spock had to smile at the giddy joy reflected there. Turning back, Spock led Jim over to the door, the crowd parting for him, leaving just enough space to breathe.

Pushing the door open, Spock glanced over his shoulder to watch his boyfriend make his way closer. Even with the promise of Spock, Jim was taking his time weaving through the crowd, strange hands dancing over his skin, his head thrown back in joy as he was surrounded by  _ life. _ This was truly where Jim belonged, though Spock was too selfish to let him stay. He  _ needed _ Jim in a way that was….strange, but becoming more familiar all the time.

Eventually, Jim’s eyes latched onto Spock again and he drove forward, hungry enough to ignore the hands sliding off his shoulders and out from around his waist. When he was finally close enough, Spock reached a hand out, gripping Jim’s wrist and whispering “mine.”

Just watching Spock form the word sent a shiver through Jim, and Spock used that moment to tug Jim inside, locking the door behind them and deafening the roar of music and noise. Jim didn’t waste a second before his mouth was on Spock’s, and Spock was drowning in Jim, in the salt of his lips, in the slick sweat on his waist, in the warmth radiating towards him. It was like holding a star too close, feeling an eternal fire lick into his mouth, and Spock hummed with the pleasure of it.

Jim broke away panting, gently knocking their foreheads together. “What can I do for you today?”

Spock quirked an eyebrow and smirked, shaking his head slowly to not dislodge their point of contact. “What do  _ you  _ want today?”

Jim grinned, a little feral and more than a little lust filled as he leaned back, looking up at Spock. “Will you fuck me? Please? I’m-” and Jim actually flushed, “I’m already open.”

It was Spock’s turn to blink in surprise, leaning back himself until they were like branches of a tree, connected to the waist before diverging to stare at each other.

“I knew you’d be done today, and I kind of hoped you’d be willing to do this.” Jim gestured at the room they were in, before dropping his hands back to hold Spock’s waist. “So I, uh, worked myself open before coming here; I’ve just been waiting for you to come and fill me up.”

There was a feeling growing in Spock’s chest, so big and bright he wasn’t sure where to put it, so he leaned forward and captured Jim’s mouth again in his own, giving some of that brightness back to his own personal sun. Jim  _ knew _ he would come get him, had been thinking about it as he got ready for the day, even as Spock had chosen these pants particularly because he knew Jim liked them and that he’d get to go pick him up after the mission. They were utterly entangled, and Spock couldn’t help but love the inexorable way they were drawn together.

Spock pulled away with a cut-off moan, pushing at Jim’s hips until they had turned and Jim was almost sitting on the sink. Jim’s hands were snaking forward again, eyes glassy and lost as he scrabbled for purchase on Spock’s shirt. 

Seeing Jim so gone so immediately was a heady feeling, and Spock took a moment to revel in the power of that, before he leaned in close to whisper in Jim’s ear. “Turn around.”

That was met with another full-body shiver as Jim moved to comply, bracing himself against the sink and looking up at Spock through the mirror. Spock grinned, enjoying the little gasp that emerged from Jim at the sight, and ran his hands down Jim’s sides and over the tight shorts. The fishnet top was an excellent idea, letting the bursts of skin dance between the fabric, teasing even as Spock ran his fingers back up Jim’s abs, feeling the push of air as Jim whined.

“Please, Spock, please.” 

Spock glanced back up from where he had been tracing the lines of Jim’s back with his eyes to see the pleading look etched across Jim’s face. His hair was sticking to his face, already covered in sweat mixed with glitter, and he was so beautiful, it was a crime that Spock couldn’t capture that pouting mouth in a kiss right then. 

Instead, he nodded, then dropped to his knees, taking the tiny shorts with him. Spock began licking and kissing up the back of Jim’s legs, enjoying the taste of Jim’s skin and the touch, so much touch but not enough at the same time. He rose higher, leaving teasing bites on Jim’s ass that left Jim whining and pressing back into Spock. 

Spock brought a hand up, caressing Jim’s ass as he moved back, considering the plug peeking out. It had a black, nondescript base, and as Spock reached up to pull it out gently, it revealed a twist of rainbow, covered in the glowing lube that was Jim’s favorite. It pulsed in time with the faint music, changing color with each beat, and Spock grinned at the steady whine Jim was letting out as the plug was slowly removed.

Very gently, he pushed it back in, savoring the fresh moan that elicited. “Please, Spock,” Jim tried again, and Spock rested his forehead against Jim’s ass as he laughed.

“If that’s what you want,” he relented finally, pushing back up to his feet. Spock leaned forward to leave a trail of kisses on the fishnet-clad skin before undoing his own pants, finally acknowledging his straining cock with a quick stroke, once, twice, watching Jim watch him.

Jim sucked at his bottom lip, focused on Spock’s movement in the mirror. A wave of joy crashed through Spock at that, the simple pleasure of knowing that Jim was enjoying watching him, knowing that Spock would be able to bring Jim that much more pleasure once he pushed inside….

Without thinking, Spock’s head had tipped back and he’d begun pulling at himself in earnest, thinking about Jim, until something bumped into his legs. It was unlike him to lose himself in the moment, but then Jim’s pleading eyes were on him again, staring back through the mirror, and Spock had to lean forward and press another sloppy kiss to Jim’s shoulder. 

Spock leaned over to the wall then, glad these places came complete with lubricant dispensers as he waited the moment for it to dispense, then began slicking himself up, watching Jim’s hitching breaths. 

With his free hand, Spock reached between Jim’s ass to twist at the plug again. Jim gripped the sink harder, gasping as Spock smiled, twisting it the other way before removing it completely. Jim whined again as Spock dumped the plug into the sink. Lining himself up, Spock gripped Jim’s hips and pushed in, slowly, a fraction of an inch at a time, head thrown back and groaning to match Jim in that moment.

It was…..so much, it was everything. Every nerve ending was on fire, and he felt  _ surrounded _ ,  _ overwhelmed, _ but strangely not terrified. It was glorious, it was like flying a shuttlecraft for the first time, it was like the first taste of a new delicacy, like every time the ship dropped out of warp, the same swoop in the pit of his stomach as the first time he won at chess. 

Eventually he bottomed out, but he just stood there, panting, holding Jim in place as his mind reorganized again around the sensation of being completely encased in one James T Kirk. He leaned forward, resting his head against Jim’s back before pressing a kiss there and glancing back up at the reflection of Jim.

There was fresh sweat beading across his forehead, but Jim just stared back at Spock, looking like he was just barely holding onto the edge. Spock leaned forward, lips barely brushing Jim's ear as he said, "I've got you."

Jim nodded at that, and Spock could see his gaze softening, could read the love and trust there even as he pulled out the tiniest bit before slamming back in. Spock grinned as Jim threw his head back and moaned, loving the long line of Jim's neck, and the way his shoulders tensed as Spock repeated the movement.

He kept going at that agonizing pace, pulling out a fraction of an inch before slamming back in, until Jim was pushing back at him, splayed out over the sink, arms pillowing his head.

Seeing Jim like that laid out in front of him was….it was powerful, it was everything he wanted, and he wanted to take  _ care _ of Jim. Looking down Spock watched as he slid almost all the way out of Jim.

As Spock pulled out, he looked down to see that his own dick was now glowing, pulsing in time to the beat all around them. It was overwhelming, the lights and sounds and, oh gods the  _ feeling  _ of being so deep inside of Jim….

But then Jim's hips bucked, and Spock could pick out a new whine, higher pitched than the rest. He grinned then, leaning forward and  _ lifting _ Jim, shifting until Jim could rest his hands on the edge of the sink again.

Jim tossed his head back, eyes glassy as he looked up into the mirror, looking up at Spock. Drinking in the green-flushed skin, the sweat, and biting his lip.

_ 'Please.' _

Spock couldn't hear the word, he’d spoken so softly that he wasn’t audible, but Spock could read it on Jim's lips. He could feel his grin grow a little wider as he took in the white-knuckled grip Jim had on the sink, the tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

Spock nodded once, then slammed back in, feeling Jim's moan more than hearing it, pounding in at a breathless pace, until he was sweating through his own shirt, gasping and driving at the need to feel  _ all _ of Jim.

Spock's eyes fluttered shut. “Mine.” Jim's eyes fell shut as his mouth opened, and his entire body shivered around Spock. Spock bit back a groan of his own, rolling his hips forward as Jim squeezed around him. 

There was no more gentle romancing, no quiet dominance then, just the feeling of body on body, pulsing out of time with the music coming through the walls. The hot clench of Jim, the thrumming of his heart so close, and finally one hand loosened its grip on the sink to clutch at Spock’s hand, fingers tangling together where Spock gripped Jim's hip with bruising strength. 

That's what did it, sent him careening over the edge, shuddering at his pleasure until he finally slumped forward, breathing hard as he plastered himself to Jim's back.

When he finally leaned back up, he had already slipped out, and Jim's thighs were now coated in a mixture of his orgasm and the still-pulsing lube. The sticky proof of their love, in the backroom of a club on a moon of Phittyr.

Jim grinned at him, held his eyes while he raised a hand from his own dick, and  _ hey, when did that happen,  _ raised it to his mouth, closing his eyes at the taste of himself. That possessive streak was still thrumming through Spock, and even though they were both wobbly legged and spent, he flipped Jim around, pressing him against the sink and kissing into his mouth like it was the only way to survive.

The kiss was hot and passionate and tasted like  _ Jim _ in a way that Spock hadn't let himself miss this entire trip. He let himself get a little lost in it until Jim made a noise, weakly pushing at him, and Spock stepped back, immediately on alert.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jim waved a hand, looking tired but still smiling. "I just want to get the jizz off before it dries, you know?"

"Of course." Logical, so logical he should have thought of it himself. Spock leaned over, taking a wet wipe from next to the lube dispenser and bending down to clean Jim up.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Jim started, but Spock cut him off with a look.

He didn’t need to say  _ I like taking care of you, _ didn’t need to articulate the  _ I love you.  _ He just looked at Jim, letting his determination and affection bleed through just enough. Let himself be open with Jim, as open as he could be with anyone, like he would always be if Jim ever asked.

After a moment, Jim nodded, a small, soft smile crossing his face. Spock gentled his own expression, not quite smiling, before turning his attention to carefully cleaning up Jim, leaving gentle kisses all along his legs once they were cleaned. Dropping the cloth into the disposal chute, Spock stood back up to find himself in the embrace of a warm and languid Jim.

“Thank you,” Jim murmured, giving Spock a brief peck before pulling back. Spock knew his cheeks must be flushed, and there was a pleasant buzzing all over, louder anywhere Jim touched, but Spock could feel the need to not be touched coming back fast. It was like a tide, though it receded seemingly randomly, crashing back into the shore and shoving him away from Jim.

But as Spock traced his eyes back up Jim’s body, watching as he readjusted the shorts, starting to rinse off the plug, his eyes met Jim’s, bright and crinkled from smiling, and he knew that Jim understood. “Would you mind? I’m afraid I don’t have pockets.”

Glancing at the plug, Spock shook his head before taking it. “Shouldn’t you plan better, Captain?.”

“Well I  _ was _ going to wear it back out of here, but you went and fucked me into next week, so I think this one is your fault, First Officer.” Jim grinned at him, and Spock knew there was no heat in the words. He leaned forward, stealing a chaste kiss before slipping the plug into his pocket.

Jerking his head towards the door, Jim asked, “back to the ship?”

Spock answered with a nod, following Jim back out through the room filled with writhing bodies, back down the street to the hangar and the waiting shuttle. It was just them, the pilot, and a couple of ensigns who had taken advantage of their little break as well. Spock smiled to himself as Jim sat gingerly, clearly still tender. As though sensing Spock’s amusement, Jim threw a look at him, but it quickly devolved into a soft smile.

As he moved to sit by Jim, there was a snicker across the cabin. “Looks like your  _ glow stick _ had a little fun there.” 

Spock glanced down, just now realizing that some of the glowing lube had found its way onto his trousers. It was a silly mistake on his part really; he should have removed his pants more fully, but Jim’s skin had felt so electric on his that he hadn’t been able to resist. 

The same ensign spoke again, redirecting Spock’s attention. “I thought your glow stick was strictly for our favorite communications officer?” The teasing smile left Spock with the uncharacteristic urge for violence, something that was usually reserved for pon farr. Clearly his blood was still running too hot from their dalliance, but order still needed to be restored with this particular ensign.

Pushing aside his more base instincts, Spock stalked closer so that he could properly loom over the ensign. “This is none of your concern.”

The kid looked up, and Spock recognized him as the loaner from the SS Mayfield while it was undergoing repairs. There was a little fear in his widened eyes, but Spock continued to loom until the ensign responded. “Y-yes sir.”

Spock turned, catching Jim’s quickly hidden grin and making his way back over. Jim leaned over once Spock sat, asking quietly, “asking after Uhura?”

“Apparently.” Spock cast another glance across the cabin where the ensign was staring solemnly at his own lap. “As though I would ever hurt either of you,” he scoffed, turning back to Jim. “It is simply illogical.”

Chuckling, Jim put his hand on his own knee, palm up, an invitation. “They’re just bored and looking for any potential source of drama. Don’t think too much about it.” 

Spock reached out and took it, flushing a little at the tingle of skin on skin contact. It wouldn’t last very long, Spock knew that he wouldn’t be comfortable with it for more than a few minutes, but in the meantime, Jim was warm next to him, and Spock allowed himself to float on the pleasant memories of the afternoon. 


End file.
